End of Phantom Thief
by Gals
Summary: Phantom Thief Dark Mousy’s history will soon be ended when his wish is fulfilled. When will it be?


Warning: a slight spoiler!!!!  
  
End of Phantom Thief -DN Angel Fanfiction- by Schnee  
  
Phantom Thief Dark Mousy's history will soon be ended when his wish is fulfilled. When will it be?  
  
Note: I don't include Krad in the story... make him vanished =P and has no role at all. So for Krad's fans, I'm sorry ;; (well I'm a Krad's fan too, ya know =P but for some reasons I take his role in this fanfiction)  
  
---------- PART 1 ----------  
  
It was all white in the darkest night of the century. Winter it had been and will always be. Lush green fields that once had nourished eyes and hearts now had been covered with eternal snow. The snow had been falling from one century to another and it did not show any symptom of stopping.  
  
But then... in the moment, excluding the snow, you could see nothing but two figures of human. One is tall, one is half the other.  
  
"It's so cold here" said a guy with dark violet hair and black tight shirt and jeans.  
  
"But it's pretty, isn't it? I wish I could stay here forever" said an orange-ish long-haired girl with white blouse and pink dotted knee-length skirt.  
  
"You could catch a cold if you did. I shall take you home", the guy pulled the girl's left arm gently.  
  
"But I do not want to...! I'm afraid I can't... meet you again..."  
  
"I'll bring you here another time. I promise" he lowered his body, pulled the girl towards him and hugged her.  
  
"I promise"  
  
--------  
  
"Dark, wake up!"  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
The lazy phantom thief slowly opened his eyes, and he saw a blur form of the orange-ish long haired girl. Full of unconsciousness, Dark instantly embraced that person. "You... promise... me... leave... ZZzzZzzZzzz..." he murmured.  
  
SMACK that person slapped Dark's cheek and turned it red.  
  
"DARK, WAKE UP!"  
  
As he gradually regained his consciousness, 'that person' altered into Niwa Daisuke, his other half. He was blushing.  
  
"DAARRKK!!"  
  
"Huh... Morning... Dai-chan. Why are you blushing?"  
  
"You hugged me so suddenly! Are you delirious?"  
  
It was at 7 a.m. on Sunday morning, bright sunlight had been traversing Dai- chan's bedroom window. Wait. Don't you realize something unusual in this? Dark-hugged-Daisuke. Now, COULD HE?? Daisuke saw Dark Mousy sleeping beside him when he woke up this morning. Dai-chan was shocked. While he was trying to go down asking his dad, Dark continued on moaning about something in his dream. Then Dai-chan stopped his intention. Dark was delirious.  
  
Somehow, Dark had the same dream every night. A dream of promising to a girl... He had never been so serious in promising to a girl. Who was the girl, he wondered?  
  
"Dark, let's ask my dad about this" Dai-chan reached for Dark's hand and dragged him along.  
  
-------  
  
"... and that's the story", said Dai-chan to his dad.  
  
Niwa-san seemed so aback, just like the world's going to split into two.  
  
"Daisuke... I don't mean to be rude or something... but I think this is the right moment for you to... say goodbye to Dark"  
  
"Huh?" Dai-chan and Dark responded in the same time.  
  
"Dark's history... will soon be ended"  
  
"WHAT?? WHY?? HOW?? WHERE?? WHEN?? ... ??"  
  
"Oh, be quiet both of you", said Niwa-san, "When Dark's body was separated naturally from the main body and he's having the same dream every night, then it was a sign for the end of the phantom thief history as his job was nearly finished. As soon as his wish was fulfilled, his body would then be vanished. Else, Dark would be an immortal. It was excruciating, wasn't it??"  
  
Niwa Kosuke sighed. It was just hard enough for him to explain such a let- down-end to his beloved son. Daisuke and Dark stared deeply into each other.  
  
"I don't think I have any wishes", said Dark.  
  
"The hint of your wish is within that dream you're having each night" said Kosuke, "search for it, and you'll no longer have to dedicate to us, Niwa family"  
  
"..."  
  
In an amusement park...  
  
There sat two people on a bench. One was normal. He was wearing a red T- shirt and loose jeans with too-big-shoes, which is indeed Niwa Daisuke. Well, I don't say that the other one wasn't normal. Dark Mousy, he's wearing sunglasses, black sweater and tight black jeans. Dark's usual style, of course... except the sweater thing.  
  
"No one would notice me in this way, would they?" said Dark.  
  
"Gosh! They're looking at you right now. You're too suspicious, Mousy" said Daisuke.  
  
"Oh, whatever"  
  
"Well could you tell me about your dream?" he asked.  
  
"It's... a promise kind of thing.." Dark kept quiet for a few seconds then whispered "... to a girl"  
  
"Have you complied with that promise?"  
  
Dark shook his head and looked very sad.  
  
"Then maybe if... you complied with that promise you could... uhm... rest in peace?"  
  
Dark lowered his head. He had never been this sad before. The usual bumptious, arrogant, stubborn, good-looking guy now had nearly dropped a tear. Daisuke knew it. He wanted to console but he couldn't. He himself, could not afford of losing Dark. Dai-chan then expressed his feelings with a hug.  
  
"Dark, you're my world greatest friend. Really, I averse you to go. But no more can be done, instead of becoming an immortal, you'd better go" Dai- chan shed a few tears.  
  
"Thanks, Dai koibito" (note: koibito means boyfriend)  
  
Daisuke blushed again. He dashed back off and Dark laughed.  
  
"I'm kidding, Dai-chan" he winked.  
  
Daisuke started to be fretful while suddenly...  
  
"Niwa-kun!!" a girl approached them, which was no different than Harada Riku. She was waving her hand and looked quite abashed while seeing Dark.  
  
"Uh, hi, Riku-chan" said Daisuke panicky, afraid of her recognizing Dark. Riku hated Dark, didn't she?  
  
"Is he a friend of yours? Introduce him to me, won't you?" Riku smiled. Daisuke huffed of relief, but then Riku continued in whisper "He's somehow similar to Dark"  
  
"N...N... No, he isn't! Well... he...is a very shy, reticent kind of person, and... um... he's not that friendly... so..."  
  
"Wwwhaat.. are.. you.. talking.. about.." Dark hissed to Dai-chan as he pinched Daisuke's back.  
  
"OUCH! It's for your own sake, Dark..!" Daisuke whispered back. Riku was still staring at them which forced Daisuke to continue "No, it's nothing, Riku-chan"  
  
Dark was staring at Riku. Somehow Riku reminded him about something but he wasn't sure.  
  
"Daisuke" ,said Dark, "Riku... is like the girl in my dream"  
  
--- END of chapter 1 --- 


End file.
